stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
UPS
The UPS man, typically referred to as UPS, is a package delivery man in Stupid Mario Brothers. In his youth, he was a very talented football player. Being hit by a FedEx truck led him to join UPS and oppose the company that cost him his NFL career. Being the most successful package delivery company in the world, UPS often overshadows FedEx. FedEx constantly attempts to thwart UPS and become the more successful, but he has never managed to overpower UPS. UPS is also known to be a wonderful singer, singing The Sign by Ace of Base every time he appears. He once filled in for Mario when Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms needed a replacement lead singer. History Background Before he was a delivery man, UPS was a football player. He played in high school and in college before he was drafted by the NFL as a starter for the Raiders. However, he was hit by a FedEx truck before his first game at Qualcomm Stadium, rendering him incapable of playing football ever again. Since that day, UPS dedicated his life to opposing FedEx in every way possible, resulting in him joining UPS. Season One While Donkey Kong is chasing Mario and Luigi around because he thinks they stole his bananas, UPS delivers DK a letter from Diddy Kong that got lost. Mario and Luigi ask him not to leave them alone with Donkey Kong, but he has packages to deliver. He later delivers a package to Ash, the box containing a Pokeball that is supposed to contain a Pikachu that he ordered on Amazon.com; however, when he opens the Pokeball, it does not work. Ash blames UPS for this, but UPS explains that he delivered the package as-is and had nothing to do with its condition before leaving. Afterward, UPS has to deliver a giant package to the Mario Brothers from the Mushroom Kingdom, but is confronted by FedEx when Bowser wants the package to return to him. UPS and FedEx fight, and UPS is able to defeat him easily. UPS then gets the package to the Mario brothers safely, and then returns to home to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Before Mario and Luigi can battle Wario and Waluigi at one point, FedEx appears to assist the Wario brothers. However, during the fight UPS appears and helps the Mario Bros by knocking out FedEx. Season Two UPS appears when Ash and Brock accuse him and FedEx of ripping them off, after delivering the two of them faulty Pokeballs. DHL then appears and reveals that he sabotaged their packages. UPS tries to convince the others that they should be focusing on getting Ash and Brock actual Pokeballs, but gets caught up in the fight between DHL and FedEx, and the three face each other. UPS and FedEx team up to defeat DHL, but FedEx is then punched out by UPS. UPS eventually re-appears to deliver a letter to Mario on the day of Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms' big concert, but Mario isn't there at the time because he is sick. Upon his leaving, the band instantly notices that UPS can sing, and ask him to fill in for Mario for the concert. He accepts, but the band still does not have any instruments; this, however, is resolved when the band decides to sing a Capella instead. Season Three UPS receives a package from the crazy fan containing Mario and Luigi's hats. While delivering the package, UPS crosses paths with the Mario Brothers. He tells Luigi that he got the package from her, then tells them where to find her. The package just happens to be their hats, but the brothers don't know that at the time. UPS then leaves to deliver the package to Ash at his house. The Movie Snake hires UPS to deliver a package to Otacon that contains "sensitive and valuable stuff." FedEx then appears, claiming to have overheard the conversation and states that he should deliver the package. Snake, though, says he doesn't care who delivers the package as long as the task is done. UPS runs off with the package, with FedEx chasing after him. During the chase UPS runs into a house and reaches a dead end. FedEx catches up with him and demands he gives the package over to him. Suddenly USPS appears on a television screen and brags about how he can do so much more than they can before using his teleportation device to take the package from UPS. UPS tells FedEx that the only way they can get the package back is to team up and defeat USPS. Eventually the duo find USPS' house, (only because it said so on his mailbox). The two then argue about how to enter before they decide to enter through the front door, being able to do so because it is unlocked. FedEx then takes the package from USPS while he isn't looking. USPS states that he can just teleport the package back to him, but UPS tells him he did some rewiring earlier, causing USPS to have "irreversible power failure." Afterward, UPS and FedEx tell USPS not to bother them again and leave. UPS and FedEx arrive at Otacon's house and hand him the package. Both deliverymen are excited to see what is inside, but are angered when Otacon informs them that all it contained was Japanese anime (UPS being especially mad due to having wasted nine hours delivering it). UPS then tells FedEx he hates him once more; FedEx replies by saying the same thing, and both storm off. Season Five UPS is summoned by Luigi, whom UPS fails to remember at first, who gives him a flash drive filled with info on all the enemies the Mushroom Force has met to be delivered to Professor Oak, so he can devise a battle strategy for them. UPS accepts and leaves for Oak's house. On his way, UPS is intercepted by FedEx and a legion of ninjas, who were sent by Ganondorf to steal the flash drive. UPS dismisses FedEx and the "Halloween-costumed freaks" and continues on his way until FedEx insults Ace of Base. Enraged, UPS defeats all the ninjas in the blink of an eye and knocks out FedEx with a single punch before departing. UPS arrives to deliver the flash drive, but Professor Oak refuses to accept it and ignores his warnings about how important it is; UPS simply leaves. Brock later finds UPS outside of Qualcomm Stadium (having gone there because the UPS company used to own the stadium, before their share was bought out by FedEx). UPS confides his past to Brock before giving him the flash drive. He wishes them good luck, expressing his hope that the Mushroom Force wins the war. Spin-offs In Stupid Mario Brothers Christmas, Both Mario and Luigi ship their presents by UPS First Class, but they never arrive. Meanwhile at UPS Headquarters, UPS asks his intern, Francis, if he delivered the Mario Brothers' packages to the right spot. Francis says he did, and says he sent it to Toronto, Canada, which turns out to be the wrong address. The packages end up being shipped to a Canadian. UPS scolds Francis for delivering the packages to the wrong address, and tells him to get the packages to the right address at once. Personality UPS focuses on his work non-stop, and puts all of his effort in to making sure every customer gets their package on-time, and that their package isn't damaged or stolen. He also loves to sing when he's traveling somewhere to deliver a package. He is commonly seen singing The Sign by Ace of Base to himself. Abilities UPS can fight normally, as well as have slap fights. He also can sing. *'Combat prowess': UPS is a very competent fighter. He has knocked out FedEx with a single punch on multiple occasions, and took at an entire force of ninjas in the blink of an eye. *'Singing': UPS is arguably the most talented singer of the entire Stupid Mario Brothers cast. As stated several times before, he is always singing The Sign by Ace of Base when he walks, and filled in for Mario for the Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms concert. *'Package delivery': UPS delivers packages very quickly. He has the fastest delivery rate of all the package delivery men in the company. Trivia *UPS was made the good package delivery man because Richard's dad worked for UPS. * There was one letter UPS never delivered. In "Who is Scott Masterson?", UPS had another letter to deliver to Mario, but Mario was sick at the time, and Luigi asked UPS to deliver it later. UPS never gave the letter to Mario, and what is on the letter was never revealed. * It seems that, besides the Christmas special, UPS is the only one who delivers the letters and packages, no one else, meaning he probably has no other employees, and delivers everything by himself. *In "Special Delivery from a Guy Dressed in Brown", UPS states that he only plays as Snake in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * In his first appearance, UPS wore a cap, but this didn't appear again in any later appearances until Season Five. * The line in the Season 5 teaser during which UPS appears amusingly contains the phrase "Deliver us from evil." * He isn't a Chargers fan. Category:Characters Category:Package Delivery Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Spin-Offs Category:Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms Category:Season Five